


I'm Glad You Found Me

by FictionalNutter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Apocalypse, BDSM, Belting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Spanking, Sub!Sam, dom!Gabriel, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a night off and decides to visit a type of club he hasn't been in since before he started dating Jessica. It's like riding a bike though, and Sam quickly rediscovers everything he loved when he was younger about the BDSM scene. What Sam doesn't know is that he's being watched, and the archangel watching likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Persuaded To The Cause

Sam relaxed against the bar, beer in hand, watching the rest of the club undulate around him. He hadn't been in a place like this in years. Everyone around him is either engaging in some kind of sexual act or getting ready to, and the atmosphere is charged. Before Jess, Sam had been in places like this almost constantly. It was his go-to escape from the crap he had to deal with as a hunter, and once he had left for Stanford it helped him to forget about what he'd left behind. Jess had tamed him, so to speak, and the perfectly normal relationship he'd had with her had never left him feeling lacking. Now, five years after her death, Sam found himself needing to escape his life again, and now that he was in a local BDSM club, he wondered why he'd taken so long to come back. Everything around him served as a more than adequate distraction from the apocalypse and all the other crap he had to deal with on a daily basis. The moans, whimpers, screams, and crying that he could hear from various places in the building more than drowned out his own life.

Glancing down to fiddle with his wrist band, Sam was again grateful for this particular club's color coded system. His own wrist band was blue, which in this club meant he was bi. Not that anyone he knew had that knowledge, but Sam was feeling uncharacteristically confident tonight, and willing to reopen his options to as wide as they had been in his youth. Most of the people around him were either wearing red wrist bands, for straight, or purple wrist bands, for homosexual. Most of the people wearing the same blue as Sam were women, and nobody had really paid him much notice yet. Sam didn't mind. He wasn't necessarily cruising for a hook up, although he would complain if one appeared. Just being in this atmosphere was enough to distract him, and that's all he really wanted.

"Hey, kiddo."

Sam refused to acknowledge the voice, instead closing his eyes and breathing in sharply through his nose, allowing his irritation to show plainly on his face. When he opened his eyes, the owner of the voice had relocated to directly in front of him, a look of amusement on his face.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting to find you in a place like this."

Eyebrows raised, Sam gave him the most withering look he could manage and stated, "Says the archangel."

Not looking particularly abashed, the shorter man shrugged and smirked at Sam. "Yeah, but I've got a reputation. No one would be at all surprised to find me here. You, on the other hand, I'm guessing have kept this little field trip secret."

Sighing heavily, Sam asked wearily, "What do you want, Gabriel?"

Seeming to actually take the question seriously, Gabriel save Sam an appraising look and licked his lips slightly before responding. "I'm not sure yet, Sammy."

Choosing to ignore the nickname, Sam took a swig of beer, deciding that if he stopped paying attention to the archangel, he might actually leave.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a 'have your cake and eat it too' kind of person," Gabriel commented casually, indicating Sam's wrist band to make his meaning clear.

Sam glanced down as well, as though needing the reminder of what it declared. "Oh...yeah." He said lamely.

"I'm guessing that's a secret too," Gabriel stated with a grin.

Making a face at him, Sam drained the last of his beer and set the bottle down. "Are you seriously just here to harass me?" He demanded.

"Well, as fun as that is, no. I was looking for you anyway, but your location seemed just too good to pass up. I love this kind of stuff." He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam suggestively.

Completely ignoring the majority of that statement, Sam asked, "Why were you looking for me?"

Sighing at Sam's apparent inability to have fun, Gabriel answered, "Well, I was thinking that maybe you guys might be right. I mean, you can't take a joke, but you might be right, about the whole apocalypse thing. I'm not saying I'm on board, but I could be persuaded to be a little helpful."

Raising one eyebrow, Sam asked, "Persuaded?"

"With the right motivation," Gabriel affirmed with a grin. "You never said, are you here as a Dom or a sub?"

Sam's face went pink, and he shook his head. "I don't have a role," he protested quickly. It was more or less true. In the past, he'd kind of just gone for whatever the other person encouraged him to do, whether that included being in charge or not. Although, if he was being honest, he preferred to not be in charge.

Gabriel spent a moment enjoying the blush on Sam's cheeks before replying. "Right, I'm sure. I think I've got you figured out now, Samsquatch." He smiled smugly.

"Oh really?" Sam managed to ask, finding the archangel's proximity to be suddenly a little too close for comfort.

Leaning closer, Gabriel practically leered at Sam. "I think you're here to escape from your life, which is admittedly pretty crappy right now. I think you're hoping someone can take away control from you and punish you in the way you'd never be able to ask for out there in the real world. I think you want someone to dominate you."

Suddenly breathing hard and not completely sure what was happening, Sam scrambled for a response to that. Some aspect of his brain alerted him to the fact that his cock was beginning to show visible interest in Gabriel's words, and Sam wasn't exactly sure when the hell he'd become attracted to Gabriel, but the commanding tone of his voice and the fact that he was so freaking close was definitely having an impact on Sam. "Gabriel..." Was all he managed to say.

"Well, Sammy?" Gabriel prompted, leaning even closer, but still not touching Sam. "Am I right?"

Still in control enough to realize that this was Gabriel he was talking to, Sam managed to at least not answer with an outright yes. "...Maybe."

Gabriel grinned at him with a predatory gleam in his eye. "What do you want, kiddo? Ask and you shall receive."

Sam knew perfectly well that that was Gabriel telling him to beg, and Sam really wanted to. The words were practically out of his mouth before he managed to swallow them, still far too aware of who he was talking to to beg for something like that. "Why?" He managed to ask.

"Because," Gabriel stated matter-of-factly, "I'm what you need right now."

While Sam was mentally not really willing to admit to that, his cock seemed to have no such inhibitions, and was becoming increasingly more visible through his jeans.

Glancing down and smirking, Gabriel asked again, "What do you want, Sammy? What is it that you need?"

Biting his lip and alternating between staring wide-eyed at Gabriel and glaring at the floor, Sam finally took a deep breath and blurted, "You."

Raising an eyebrow slowly, Gabriel asked, "What is it that you need me to do, Sam?"

Huffing out his air supply and sucking in another deep breath, Sam threw out the words as fast as he could before he could change his mind. He felt cornered by Gabriel's overwhelming presence, despite the fact that he towered over the guy. "I need you to take control, to take my control. I need you to be in charge, to make me forget and focus on just you. I need you to punish me and make me beg. I need you." He let out the rest of his air all at once as he cut off speaking, holding his breath and looked petrified that he'd allowed those words to escape.

Looking pleased, Gabriel straightened up and held out his hand to Sam. "Then come with me."

Despite the intensity of their conversation, it was clear to Sam from that motion that this was going to be up to him. He couldn't blame anything that happened now on Gabriel or some kind of mind trick. If he took the archangel's hand, it was his choice. Somehow, he found that he was okay with that. He reached out his hand and gripped Gabriel's. All of a sudden, their location changed. The movement took Sam by surprise, and it took him a second to adjust. When he did, he felt like he might collapse. He was in a grey room without windows, although a skylight caused odd shadows to flicker in the room. There were shelves all around, full of various tools and toys that would have been perfectly at home in the club they'd just vanished from. In the middle of the room was a bed, directly under the skylight, and various other suspension apparatuses and types of tables stood around for different types of restraint.

"What do you think?" Came Gabriel's voice from behind, leaning casually against a doorway.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, rather than answering the question right away.

"My house," Gabriel replied. At Sam's quizzical expression, he amended, "Well, one of them. This one's in Northern Canada. It just happens to be the one best suited to what I want to do." He glanced pointedly at the various BDSM accessories lining the walls.

Following his gaze, Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Well, you're certainly...uh...thorough."

Chuckling, Gabriel moved forward to stand in front of Sam, his expression turning serious. "I want to make it a few things abundantly clear at the beginning. First, this is a consensual thing. If you stop wanting it, say the word and I'll send you wherever you need to be, no questions asked." He waited until Sam nodded in acknowledgement before continuing. "Second, you need a safeword." He paused again and indicated to Sam.

"Uh..." Sam trailed off, thinking. "How about Impala?" There was no way he was going to be thinking about his brother's car in the middle of sex, so that should work.

Gabriel considered it for a minute before nodding. "That'll work. Third and lastly, I don't plan to make you need that safeword, Sammy. I won't do anything that I don't know you can handle, and I need to know that you can trust me on that."

There was again a moment in which Sam knew he was being offered a very clear out, and that this particular part of their proposed arrangement was the most important. Trust was huge, and clearly Gabriel was after something here, something more than a cheap hook up. Sam studied Gabriel's expression for a solid minute before he nodded. "Yeah. Don't ask me why, cause I don't have a clue, but yeah. I trust you."

There was a flash of something in Gabriel's eyes, and for a moment it seemed as though the fact that Sam trusted him was the best thing he had ever heard in his life. The look was gone, and Gabriel caught Sam's eyes in a firm gaze. "Good. Are you ready?" He asked, his tone intense all of a sudden.

"Yes," Sam answered, not giving himself time to change his mind.

"Then strip for me, slowly." Gabriel instructed, not relaxing either his stance or his gaze.

Somehow, the command did not trigger in Sam the embarrassment or awkwardness he might have inspected, and instead he felt a rush to obey. He started with his shirt, unbuttoning the orange and blue plaid and letting it drop to the floor, revealing the white v-neck underneath. He pulled that off slowly, revealing his toned torso. The look in Gabriel's eyes as they raked over Sam's chest made him very glad he spent so much time keeping in shape. He moved next to his jeans, where there was a very obvious bulge. He unbuttoned and unzipped them in a quick motion, but didn't slide them down yet. Instead, he left them to hang around his hips while he removed his shoes and socks, tossing them out of the way. Now he slid his pants off, shucking them to the side and standing before Gabriel in his boxers. At Gabriel's encouraging look, he hooked his thumbs around the elastic and pulled out and down, pulling the thin fabric off of his body and revealing his now fully hard cock. Apparently following orders agreed with him, if the bead of pre-cum was anything to go by.

"Very nice, Samsquatch," Gabriel said approvingly, moving to circle around Sam. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

Sam figured the question was rhetorical and kept his mouth shut, clasping his hands behind the small of his back and keeping his legs separated just enough he was accessible should Gabriel choose to take advantage of that fact.

Gabriel came back around in front of Sam, looking pleased. "Alright, I've got an idea. I know what I want to do with you in a minute, but first..." He trailed off, smiling. "I want you to think of a time you submitted like this, and something you did during that occasion. I want to know what your favorite part was, and why, and then I want you to beg for me to do it to you."

Breathing hard, Sam immediately had a memory in mind. He had been eighteen, almost nineteen, and had managed to get himself involved that night with a man in his mid-thirties. The guy had had a thing for spanking, and he had whaled on Sam's ass for what felt like forever before he finally got around to impaling the teenager on his cock. That being said, Sam had definitely enjoyed the feeling of being spanked with someone's bare hand until he couldn't even sit down the next day. It hadn't been quite that bad, but sitting was damn uncomfortable. 

"Well?" Gabriel prompted, seeing from the look in Sam's eyes that he had a memory in mind.

"Um, well, there was this time when I was practically a kid, like just starting out at Stanford, and I hooked up with this older guy at a club, and he spanked me." Sam knew he was blushing, but he pressed on through his story. "It was just with his hand, but it was my favorite thing we did. For him, it was that he couldn't cum in an ass that wasn't bright pink from spanking, but for me it was more about the punishment and overwhelming sensation."

A gleam lit up Gabriel's eyes as he listened. "So you'd like me to spank you, Sammy? Is that it?"

"Yes, but..." Sam trailed off, not sure if he was allowed to make special requests.

"You can ask me anything, kiddo," Gabriel assured him.

"Well, it's just that last time I could move around so much and could probably fight back if I wanted to. I don't like that freedom. I know you're stronger than I can comprehend, and you can keep me in place. I just...want that. Also..." Sam blushed again, then managed to force out, "I don't want to be able to sit down tomorrow."

Gabriel grinned wickedly. "Oh, that's definitely on the menu, Sammy. You're not sitting down for a week once I'm through with you."

Sam was unable to suppress the shudder that went through him at Gabriel's words.

Eyeing the hunter for a moment, Gabriel finally began to move towards the bed, gesturing for Sam to follow. He sat down on the edge of the bed and indicated his lap without comment.

Equally quiet, Sam leaned his long body over Gabriel's legs, feeling the archangel's hands move to hold him in place, allowing Sam to simply hang there without having to support his own weight. His ass was sticking up in the air, and he shifted slightly to keep from rubbing his dribbling cock on Gabriel's jeans, which he had yet to shed.

Gabriel smoothed his hand over the curve of Sam's ass, making appreciate noises. Without warning, he brought his first smack down on Sam's ass with a loud crack of sound, causing the flesh to tremble and a shocked whimper to escape Sam's mouth. Pleased, Gabriel commented, "Oh, this is going to be so much fun if you keep making such pretty noises. Count the blows for me, Sammy."

"One," Sam said immediately.

"Good boy." Gabriel brought his hand down twice more in quick succession, pausing to hear Sam say "two" and "three" before he delivered the next strike.

It did not take long before Sam's ass was practically dancing in an attempt to either get closer to the blows or escape them, he wasn't even sure. To his pleasure, however, Gabriel had him firmly held to his legs, and only Sam's ass danced. The rest of him was immobile, and that fact made Sam even harder.

Gabriel smiled appreciatively at the warm rosy color that was blooming across Sam's ass. "You look good like this, kiddo." He reached down and tugged slightly at Sam's erection, ripping a moan from the taller man's lips. "Looks like someone's enjoying himself. We're not quite finished yet. This ass can take a whole lot more."

Whimpering in agreement, Sam took a deep breath and steeled himself for the next blow. It ended up being four rapid fire smacks, two to each cheek. "FIfteen! Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen!" Sam called out quickly, breathing hard.

"How many more, do you think, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, smiling to himself. "How many would you like?"

Surprised by the question, it took Sam a minute to think of an answer. He blushed scarlet as he managed to ask, "Thirty?"

Pleased, Gabriel rubbed his hand over Sam's bright red ass and nodded, even though Sam couldn't see him. "I think that's acceptable," he mused aloud. "You think you can take it, Samsquatch?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied quickly, not even registering the term of respect as it left his lips.

"Good boy," Gabriel said approvingly. Without warning, he struck Sam's ass again, relishing the way the hunter tried to arch into and away from the pain at the same time, while also attempting to keep his erection from rubbing against Gabriel's leg. It was a beautiful sight.

Sam was breathing hard, but managed to keep his focus enough to call out the number after each strike. They were more evenly paced now, and he was up to twenty-three before they became rapid fire again, forcing him to call out "Twenty-four! Twenty-five! Twenty-six! Twenty-seven!" all at once. There was a soothing sensation of Gabriel rubbing his ass again, followed by the next smack. "Twenty-eight!" The next fell a moment later, and Sam called out, "Twenty-nine!" as clearly as he could manage. There was a pause, then the final smack caused Sam to jolt before calling, "Thirty!" with a sense of accomplishment clear in his voice. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying until he noted that he was stopping.

"That's a lovely color," Gabriel mused aloud, rubbing Sam's ass again. It was now a furious red with several welts rising where Gabriel had struck especially hard. Gripping Sam by the waist, he lifted the hunter effortlessly until he was straddling Gabriel's waist and they were about as close to face-to-face as they could get with the height difference. Sam's throbbing erection stuck out between them, brushing up against Gabriel's still denim contained cock, which was straining against the fabric.

Gasping at his sudden movement, Sam found himself looking into Gabriel's eyes and becoming very distracted by the obvious lust he saw in them, completely forgetting for a moment about how painful this new position was on his aching ass.

"Are you ready for me, Sammy?" Gabriel asked him, his tone low and commanding as he gripped Sam's sore ass to emphasis his meaning.

Without really considering the question, Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Sir," he said quickly, adjusting himself slightly so his legs were further spread.

Pleased with Sam's obvious eagerness, Gabriel lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers, instantly making himself just as naked as Sam. There was a quick pause before Sam seemed to realize the change, and then he was suddenly staring at Gabriel's fully erect cock with the most seductive look of arousal that Gabriel had ever seen in his time on Earth. That was enough for Gabriel, who quickly moved his hand back to Sam's entrance, letting his finger rest there for a moment to alert Sam to its presence before he moved in.

Sam was about to protest the new sensation before he realized that somehow Gabriel had lubed his finger without actually having any lube. Apparently lube appearing out of nowhere was one of the perks of being with an archangel. Once he allowed the distraction to slip away, Sam concentrated on the finger inside of him, pressing down against it before he even realized he was doing it.

"Greedy little slut, aren't you, kiddo?" Gabriel said with a grin, pulling his finger out slightly and adding a second one before pushing back in.

Not responding, Sam concentrated on getting used to the second finger. It didn't really hurt per se, but it was a little bit uncomfortable until Gabriel managed to find just the right spot to make him completely forget about any discomfort.

Grinning at the expression on Sam's face, Gabriel began to scissor his fingers, stretching Sam out and enjoying every noise he caused to tumble from the hunter's lips. Just to be safe, he added a third finger, continuing the scissoring motion as he did so.

Arching his back, Sam was gasping, and he tried to give Gabriel the most desperate expression he could manage. "Please, Sir, now!" He begged breathlessly.

Fully ready to oblige him, Gabriel pulled his fingers out, ignoring Sam's whimper at the loss, and easily maneuvered Sam off his lap and onto the bed on his hands and knees. He spared a bit of grace to lube up his cock, and allowed the head to tease Sam slightly until the hunter was pushing back with his ass as far as he could to chase the sensation. Not having the self control to wait any longer, Gabriel gripped Sam's hips tightly and thrust inside Sam in one motion, bottoming out and holding himself there for a split second to allow Sam a moment to grow used to the new sensation.

Sam drew in a sharp breath as Gabriel entered him, but relaxed almost immediately. He had been properly prepared beforehand, and there wasn't any great discomfort as a result. He calmed himself quickly and pushed back slightly with his hips, indicating to Gabriel that he was more than ready.

Picking up on Sam's cue, Gabriel immediately pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Sam, striking his prostate dead on and causing Sam to cry out in such a way that Gabriel wondered how on Earth he'd managed to survive for so long without ever hearing that noise. Determined to hear it repeated, Gabriel continued his rhythm, repeatedly striking Sam's prostate and relishing the noises he earned as a result. He slapped against Sam's already red and sore ass, the added sensation causing Sam to nearly buckle several times, only Gabriel's grip keeping him upright. He was going to have handprint shaped bruises on both hips in the morning.

Sam wasn't exactly a virgin. He wasn't even an anal virgin, but he might as well have been for all of the brand new sensations Gabriel was giving him. He was achingly hard, and certain he was going to cum, and Gabriel hadn't even touched him.

"I bet you could cum just from having me in your ass, couldn't you?" Gabriel said aloud, echoing Sam's thoughts. "What do you think?"

Sam wasn't really capable of coherent speech just then, so instead he moaned and nodded his head, certain Gabriel was right.

Pleased, Gabriel thrust again, striking Sam's prostate once more and relishing the spasm it sent through Sam's body. "Cum for me, Sammy," Gabriel commanded, as he felt himself nearing his own climax.

Crying out, Sam only lasted a few more seconds before he came, practically collapsing as he did so. Only Gabriel's tight grip on his ass kept him upright. With two more strokes, Sam felt Gabriel cum inside him as the archangel let out a shout of pleasure. Sam hadn't experienced that feeling in years, and even then it had never been quite this good. Gasping for breath, he finally felt himself able to lie down as Gabriel collapsed onto the bed, readjusting their position and pulling Sam to his chest, still inside the hunter.

"You know, kiddo, this doesn't have to be a one off," Gabriel said casually, his voice relatively steady as though he hadn't just finished having amazing sex.

Not nearly as articulate yet, it took Sam a minute to formulate a response. "What, are you saying you want to see me again?" He teased.

"I figure I'm invested enough now that I should help keep my brother from riding your bones. That would make sex really awkward," Gabriel explained nonchalantly.

Sam huffed out a laugh. "Well, I can't say I'd mind having you around," he acknowledged.

"Great, it's settled. You and I need to get our own room though, because I'm not sharing with Dean-o and my baby brother." Gabriel said emphatically.

Confused, Sam shifted until he could see Gabriel. "Cas doesn't stay with us in the motels," he contradicted.

Gabriel chuckled. "Come on, Sam, I thought you were the smart one. Just because they do it when you aren't around doesn't mean it isn't happening."

Sam made a face. "Oh, God, really?"

"I thought it was obvious," Gabriel commented with a grin.

"It is," Sam moaned, rubbing his face with his hand and sighing. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, but you've got a hot body, so it's all good," Gabriel told him with a straight face.

Sam mock slapped Gabriel in response and stuck out his tongue. "I'm more than just a pretty face," he protested good naturedly.

Gabriel actually smiled at that, and rubbed his hand down Sam's side, past the already forming bruise in the shape of his hand. "Yeah, Sammy, you sure are."

Sam smiled back and yawned slightly, nudging closer to Gabriel until they were practically nuzzling. He yawned again, leaning his head into Gabriel and commenting sleepily, "I'm glad you found me."

"Me too, kiddo."


	2. Teaming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which what I planned and what I actually wrote were not even remotely the same thing, but I really like what I wrote anyway.

Sam awoke the next morning in the motel bed he'd claimed when he and Dean came into town the previous day. As soon as he realized that, he got really confused. He didn't remember going to bed last night. He didn't actually remember coming back to the motel. Where had he been? He remembered going to the club, and then...Oh God. Was that a dream? Sam realized he was lying on his stomach, which was weird because he didn't ever sleep that way, so he rolled over onto his back and sat bolt upright. Not a dream. Sam jumped out of bed, realizing as an afterthought that he was wearing his sleep pants. He took a step towards the bathroom, feeling the ache in his ass with an intensity he'd never have thought possible. Yeah, not a dream.

"Mmph."

The noise alerted Sam to the fact that Dean was in the room as well, and apparently starting to wake up. Well, this was going to be interesting to explain. Before Dean could wake up and ask him where he'd been, Sam escaped to the bathroom, locking the door and turning to face the mirror.

That was interesting. He looked pretty well rested, considering. His hair was a little messy, but he'd just woken up, so that was normal. Hesitating, not sure if he was ready to see, he slowly slid his sleep pants down until his ass was exposed. He didn't turn around at first, because the clearly defined handprint bruises on his hips were mesmerizing. He hadn't even known it was possible to leave marks like that on someone, and he was a little nervous about how much that tuned him on. Shifting until he could see his ass in the mirror, he resisted the urge to whistle low under his breath. If nothing else, Gabriel was certainly skilled with his hands. As much as Sam loved the bruises on his hips, the patchy bruising, welting, and overall redness of his ass was undeniably impressive. Tentatively, Sam pressed a few fingers to his ass, testing it, and was forced to suck in a breath at the sensation. Yeah, he wouldn't be sitting down today.

A grunt alerted him to Dean's rising, and Sam quickly replaced his sleep pants, running a comb through his hair quickly and emerging from the bathroom.

"Mmm. Hey, Sam. What time did you come in last night?" Dean yawned, cutting off the last little bit of his sentence.

"Uh...late, I guess," Sam replied, not having a real answer. He wanted to sit on his bed, but knew that wasn't an option at the moment, so instead he leaned up against the wall.

"Good night?" Dean shot him an appraising look, presumably trying to decide if his brother had gotten laid.

In spite of himself, Sam grinned. "Yeah. Good night."

"Me too," Dean replied, looking pleased.

Based on his brother's lack of elaboration and the comments Gabriel had made last night, Sam assumed that Dean had been with Castiel the previous evening. He found that a lot more amusing in the light of day, and again felt stupid for not realizing it before.

"You look pretty perky," Dean observed. "What, your lay have future Mrs. Sam Winchester potential or something?" He grinned and swung his legs off the bed, moving to grab clothes to get changed.

"Don't be an idiot," Sam replied automatically. Dean's comment brought back memories of a brief discussion of the future between himself and Gabriel, and he wasn't entirely confident that the archangel would be coming back. It wasn't a possibility he wanted to dwell on.

"Whatever. Get dressed. We'll get something to eat and head to that courthouse." Dean shut the bathroom door as he spoke.

That reminded Sam what they were doing there in the first place. They had a case at the local courthouse. It was probably just a salt and burn, but they'd been in the area and decided to handle it before anything got out of hand. Sam pulled on his FBI suit out of habit. It was better to be ready, just in case. Smoothing his hair a little in the mirror, Sam deciding he was more or less ready to go.

"Ready?" Dean called, still in the bathroom.

"Yeah," Sam called back, pacing slightly in the room.

Dean emerged a moment later, wearing a suit that matched Sam's. "Alright, let's go find this sucker so we can call it an early day and get a few beers. Sound good?"

Sam's lips twitched and he nodded. "Sure, Dean. Let's get going."

Sam hadn't really thought through the fact that he would have to sit down in the car, and by the time he and Dean arrived at the courthouse he was having to practically bite his fist to keep from squirming. He was out of the Impala almost before Dean had parked her, and was pacing a little to help alleviate the tenderness when Dean got out of the car.

"Dude, you alright?" Dean asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied quickly. "My leg just fell asleep, and I needed to put some pressure on it." That was an acceptably reasonable lie, wasn't it?

"Alright, whatever." Dean walked past him towards the building, tugging uncomfortably at his collar. He still wasn't really a fan of the FBI suits.

It only took a little bit of preliminary research to figure out that whatever had killed the people at the courthouse wasn't a spirit. That was weird, and Sam was frankly surprised. If it wasn't a ghost, what was it? They hadn't really found much evidence.

"Crap," Dean muttered, his head stuck in an alcove around the corner from Sam.

"What'd you find?" Sam asked, moving over to join him.

"Sulfur," Dean replied, dejectedly. "Because it's not like we ever fight anything else anymore, right?"

Sam groaned inwardly. "Great. Well, how do we find the damn thing?"

"It'll kill again," Dean admitted reluctantly. "We need to be careful though. Odds are that even your average demon is going to recognize us."

Sam made a face. "Do you remember what it was like when nobody knew who we were?"

"You mean before human governments put us on the FBI most wanted list and demons and angels decided we were the poster children for the apocalypse?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, before all of that," Sam snarked back, realizing just how long it had been since they hadn't been actively running from something.

"No, not really," Dean commented, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Come on, let's find this damn demon and get out of here. Do you think you can identify a pattern with the victims?"

"So far they all work here," Sam pointed out. "I'd have to do the research to figure out more."

"Then let's go back to the motel," Dean decided. "We'll come back when we know who to look out for."

It was as good a plan as any, and the brothers drove back to the motel. Sam gritted his teeth the entire way there, hating every single bump in the road that caused his ass to shift against the seat. It was a pain that he was simultaneously loving and regretting begging for.

They were barely back at the motel before Sam had his laptop open, researching.

"So...what do I do?" Dean asked, upon realizing that there really wasn't anything to occupy him in the hotel room.

"I dunno, go play with Cas or something," Sam replied, not looking up.

Dean made a spluttering sound before regaining control enough to demand, "What?!"

Sam rolled his eyes and lifted his head. "I'm not blind, Dean. Go hang out with your angel. I'll call you when I have a lead."

Dean continued to make offended noises, but he pulled his cell phone out anyway.

Sam wasn't looking up when he heard the noise of wings, but when he glanced up a second later, Dean was gone. At least now he had the room to himself. He took the opportunity to ditch the chair he had been barely sitting in, moving instead to his knees, which still gave him plenty of height over the table to use the laptop effectively.

Two hours later, Sam had to admit that there was literally no link between the victims. When Castiel returned Dean around that time, Sam complained about the randomness of demonic activity.

"If they could just choose a category or something, this would be so much simpler!" Sam griped, glaring at his laptop. "There's nothing!"

Castiel looked like he was about to interject an opinion when a voice none of them were expecting interrupted.

"Geeze, Samsquatch, if it's that big of a bee in your bonnet, you could always just ask me to take care of it," Gabriel commented from his lounging position on Sam's bed. "Which I just did. You're welcome."

Sam didn't have time to respond, because Dean was on his feet and threatening Gabriel with a shotgun, and Castiel looked like he was poised to throw himself between them if need be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean snarled.

"Relax, Dean," Sam snapped, interrupting whatever response Gabriel had been about to give.

"What do you mean, relax?" Dean demanded. "This asshole just appears in our room and you're cool with it?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Trust me on this one? Cool it for a minute. Gabriel, you took care of the demon at the courthouse?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Gabriel asked him, amused.

Suppressing another eye roll, Sam merely said, "Thank you." Turning to Dean and Castiel, both of whom still seemed stuck in attack mode, he sighed loudly. "Both of you, relax! Gabe's here to help."

Gabriel's eyebrows skyrocketed at the nickname, but he didn't comment, choosing to grin with satisfaction instead.

"What the hell do you mean he's here to help? And since when do you have a nickname for this bastard?" Dean practically bellowed, not relaxing at all.

Castiel, on the other hand, had relaxed moderately, and reached out to grip the shoulder Sam knew bore Dean's mark from Castiel. "Dean, there is no ill will intended towards anyone in this room from my brother. I believe you can relax."

"I don't trust him," Dean blurted, as though he wasn't stating the obvious.

"Then trust me. Gabriel does not want to hurt you or Sam." Castiel guided the shotgun out of Dean's hands and set it aside, pulling the older Winchester into an armchair and taking a seat beside him.

Suddenly Sam was aware that he was the only one standing, which was awkward, but there was no way he was sitting down, so he did his best to look casual, steadfastly ignoring the growing smirk he knew was on Gabriel's face.

"Why are you here, brother?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I was very persuasively convinced that I wanted to be on your side," Gabriel told him, winking.

"By who?" Dean asked, calming somewhat.

Sam raised his hand, like a naughty schoolkid getting caught for something. "Guilty."

Dean looked bewildered. "When did you guys even talk?"

"I...uh...we kind of ran into each other last night. We talked it over, and he decided to join us," Sam summarized.

Gabriel looked amused. "Way to abridge there, Sammy."

Sam shot him a glare, but couldn't maintain the angry expression for very long. "I was just answering Dean's question," he said pointedly.

Gabriel grinned wider, but didn't respond to that. "Anyway, little brother, I'm here to help. I'll even promise to try and be mildly less irritating to your boyfriend, if that helps."

It took Dean a second to realize that he was being referred to, but no time at all to go beet red and start spluttering again. Castiel merely nodded, as though this was a good deal, before turning to make sure Dean wasn't choking on something.

"Now that we've got the formalities sorted, I'm kidnapping Sam. You two crazy kids have fun, and I'll see you soon, I'm sure." Gabriel snapped his fingers and he and the younger Winchester vanished, leaving behind a shocked Castiel and Dean.

The sudden movement disoriented Sam, and he was more confused when he found himself in a cafe, sitting across a nice table from Gabriel, who was smiling pleasantly. "Uh...where...?" Sam asked, not bothering to answer the question.

"I dunno, somewhere in France," Gabriel said with a shrug. "I like to experience various European atmospheres when I get hungry."

"Angels don't get hungry," Sam repeated, having heard Castiel explain the concept multiple times.

"Wrong word," Gabriel admitted. "Sometimes I feel like eating, so I go get food. Not because I need to, because I want to. I'm sure you noticed the candy thing. I'm kind of a binge eater."

Sam found that amusing, and realized after a minute that he was grinning. "You know, I wasn't even sure I'd see you again," he admitted reluctantly.

"As if I could paint your ass red and disappear into the sunset," Gabriel scolded him.

The sudden reminder had Sam's ass flaring up with pain again, and he squirmed, trying to get comfortable.

"How's it treating you today?" Gabriel asked with a grin, looking pleased with Sam's obvious twitching.

Sam made a face. "I almost lost it a couple of times in the car earlier. Speed bumps are killer."

Gabriel laughed out loud at that. "Sorry, kiddo. Well, I'm not really." He looked like he was trying to decide on an appropriate sentiment.

Sam chuckled. "I'd be disappointed if you were," he assured Gabriel.

The archangel's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Does that mean I'm allowed to pursue a round two?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"As long as the subject never comes up in front of either of our brothers," Sam said pointedly, "then yes, absolutely."

Gabriel's entire face broke into an expression of exultation. "Excellent," he breathed.

Starting to realize that Gabriel's expression was turning feral, Sam taped the menus pointedly. "Food first, Gabe," he instructed. "I'm starving."

Relaxing back into his chair, Gabriel laughed freely and winked at him. "Whatever you say, Sammy."

Sam managed to focus on the menu long enough to identify food he thought he would like, despite his complete lack of prowess in French. When the waiter arrived, he just pointed at the menu to indicate what he wanted, watching with amusement when Gabriel instructed the waiter in fluent French. When the waiter left, Gabriel snapped his fingers and a lit candle appeared between them, casting a pale glow on the table. Sam raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Sue me, I felt like a romantic gesture was in order. It is France, after all," Gabriel pointed out unnecessarily.

In spite of himself, Sam had to smile at that. "I didn't realize being romantic was your thing."

"Usually it isn't," Gabriel admitted, relaxing into his chair a little bit. "I suppose I've gotten attached."

"What, since yesterday?" Sam asked, surprised. "That was fast." He adjusted his sitting position again, trying to alleviate his soreness without much success.

Gabriel gave him a scolding expression. "You think I just spontaneously developed an interest in you yesterday?"

"Didn't you?" Sam asked, puzzled now. He'd had every reason to hate Gabriel for years, and had never had any reason to expect that the archangel was interested in anything other than screwing with him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I have put an outrageous amount of effort into you, kiddo. I'm surprised you didn't clue in sooner."

Really confused now, Sam just stared at Gabriel in shock. "How was faking your death after we tried to stop your killing spree, killing Dean a hundred times, and then trapping us in a loop of television shows supposed to indicate to me that you were interested?"

Looking sheepish, Gabriel shrugged. "Let's just say I'm not so good at expressing myself in a healthy way."

Sam snorted, but continued to look expectantly at Gabriel, wanting an answer.

Sighing, Gabriel began to explain. "Alright, look, Samsquatch. The first time we met, I was just doing my job. Kill a few assholes, move on. You guys got involved, so I figured I'd let you stab me and then leave. My default reactions towards hunters used to be to kill them, because most of them are jerks. Call me crazy, but I took a liking to you guys. So, you got to kill me, I got to live, everybody was happy."

Sam nodded slowly, absorbing that. "Okay, that makes sense. What the hell is your excuse for the Mystery Spot."

Gabriel held his hands up quickly in surrender, which turned out to be a good move, since the waiter had arrived to set their plates down. Gabriel took a bite of something that looked like chicken, chewed and swallowed, then started his explanation while Sam started eating a salad. "Not one of my finer moments, I'll admit. Honestly? I was trying to help. Legitimately trying. I just did it in a way that majorly pissed you off and didn't really end up helping at all." He sighed and took another bite of chicken.

Swallowing, Sam looked up in confusion. "What exactly was your goal? Other than sending me into a downward spiral of depression and misery." He tried to make the last part a joke, but it came out sounding serious.

"The idea was to teach you acceptance. You know your little affair with the demon that ultimately led to my brother being sprung from his cage?" Gabriel waited for Sam's suitably embarrassed expression to appear before continuing. "Yeah, well, the reason that worked so well on you was because of how desperate you were for revenge. If I'd succeeded in making you accept Dean-o's death, then that filth would never have gotten her claws hooked into you so deeply." Gabriel made a noise of irritation, like somehow the fact that Ruby had manipulated Sam was his fault.

Sam was gaping at him, looking properly stunned. "That's what you were doing?" He asked faintly. When Gabriel nodded, Sam let out a huff of breath. "So why the hell would you be interested in me now? I completely ignored that lesson, obviously." He scowled. "I'm an idiot."

"Well, yeah," Gabriel agreed, "but to be fair, so am I. I didn't exactly pick a method of instruction that would go over very well. Then, when I had no choice but to face the facts that my brothers were going to fight, I decided to just give up on stopping it and make it happen as quickly as possible. Again, another bad idea. Also, a shining example of my tendency to pull pigtails rather than admit interest." He shrugged, looking mildly embarrassed.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Hitting me in the balls with a bowling ball was pulling my pigtails?" He asked skeptically.

"I don't know if you've noticed, kiddo, but I'm not really any good at expressing interest in people," Gabriel said with exasperation. "My point is, I've put a lot of effort into you, and I just wasn't very good at getting around to explaining why. If I hadn't found you last night, my plan was to just show up at your motel and make you listen while I basically explained everything we just talked about, except with a lot more dramatic declarations. Then we'd have wild and crazy sex. Frankly, I prefer the order we did it in."

Sam actually laughed out loud at that, shifting again in his seat at the reminder. "I can't say I'm too disappointed," he teased. "So you're really sticking around?"

"Yep," Gabriel replied.

"Because you're into me?" Sam clarified.

Gabriel shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, basically."

Nodding to himself, Sam took another bite of salad. When he swallowed, he commented, "Sounds good to me."

Gabriel chuckled, and the duo lapsed into silence, eating their food in peace. When they finished, Gabriel manifested a handful of Euros, which he dropped on the table, then he touched Sam's shoulder, causing them to disappear.

Sam half expected to reappear in the gray room from the night before, but was instead greeted by a face full of pillows. It took him a moment to ascertain that he was lying on the most comfortable bed ever created, and that he was completely naked.

"Don't move, Sammy," Gabriel instructed from somewhere behind him.

Sam decided to accept that as an order, and obediently remained still. His legs were relatively spread on the bed, and his wrists were crossed above his head, resting on the pillows. It would be a perfect position to be bound in, but Gabriel had instructed him not to move by himself, so that's what Sam was going to do.

A new sensation assaulted Sam, and he realized that Gabriel was blindfolding him. "Not that you can see much with the pillows anyway, but I like the added effect," Gabriel explained.

Curious now, Sam took a deep breath, calming himself and focusing on what he could sense with his other senses. He could hear quiet noises, but not enough to give him any insight into what Gabriel was doing.

He didn't have to wait long though. A moment later, he felt warm oil being spread on his back, and suddenly he was subject to Gabriel's skilled fingers massaging the knots in his torso. Without thinking, a low moan escaped his mouth.

Gabriel chuckled. "Glad to see I've still got it," He commented approvingly. He dug his fingers in more strongly, working his way up and around Sam's shoulders, focusing on his neck.

Sam made another moaning sound, seemingly incapable of forming actual words. 

Satisfied with his work on Sam's neck, Gabriel began moving downwards, humming softly to himself. He noted with pleasure that Sam had not moved from the position Gabriel had laid him in. "I'm proud of you for staying still, Sammy," he commented warmly as he began massaging Sam's lower back.

Sam made a sort of keening sound and motion in response, but made an effort to remain in his current position.

Once pleased with Sam's lower back, Gabriel moved his hands slowly down the curve of Sam's ass, lightly passing over the sore flesh. Sam made another desperate noise, and his ass lifted slightly to meet Gabriel's hands, though his legs stayed in place. Smiling to himself, Gabriel allowed his hands to firmly grasp Sam's punished ass, massaging the flesh with the same intensity he'd shown the hunter's back. The noise and jolt he got as a reaction made it all worthwhile. He could even see Sam growing almost painfully hard under his ministrations, which pleased Gabriel more than anything else.

As soon as Sam's ass was practically radiating heat from Gabriel's efforts, he rolled Sam over, manouvering him into a position on his back, his cock now standing proudly in the air. "Good boy," he murmured as Sam did his best to keep the same position as before, though now on his back. He was breathing hard, and Gabriel noted with a grin the bead of pre cum easily visible on his erection.

"I suppose I have one more thing to massage," Gabriel commented, almost laughing at the immediate expression of understanding followed by want that appeared on Sam's face. Gabriel moved forward and took hold of Sam's erection, working it up and down as though truly massaging it, although his focus was on a different sort of release than tension.

Sam's expression began rotating through desperate pleasure and exasperated longing as Gabriel would get him close to the edge, then slow down until he could start building up again. It only took a few cycles of this before Sam began to practically whine, still communicating primarily in noises, rather than words.

Gabriel smiled in understanding and began the build up again, this time following through instead of backing off. As soon as Gabriel could see from Sam's expression that he was about to cum, Gabriel gave Sam a final pull and said firmly, "Now."

As with the others, Sam obeyed this instruction beautifully, cumming in thick ropes all over Gabriel's hand and his own chest. As he relaxed, finished, Gabriel removed the blindfold, signalling to Sam that he could relax from the position he'd been holding.

Sam's eyes immediately went to Gabriel's hand, dirty with his cum, and asked tentatively, "Can I clean you off? Sir?"

Gabriel looked momentarily surprised, but offered his hand to Sam without comment, sighing softly as the hunter began to suck on his fingers. Gabriel repositioned himself so he was next to Sam, and ran his free hand through the man's hair. "Damn, kiddo, I'm glad I found you." Gabriel decided to interpret the noise Sam made in response as agreement.


	3. Just Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I finally write something more like what I meant to write in the first place, and I'm pretty pleased with it. I'm calling this fic finished, but if inspiration strikes I'll add on to it in the future.

Sam was pleasantly surprised the next morning to discover that he was in the same bed he'd fallen asleep in. Even more surprising, Gabriel was still with him. Sam had managed to tuck his long limbs around the smaller man in his sleep, and they were essentially cuddling under the mountain of pillows and blankets on the ridiculously comfortable bed.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living," Gabriel said with amusement in his voice.  
"How long was I out?" Sam asked, his words slurring together slightly with sleep.  
Gabriel shrugged and rolled over so he was facing Sam. "Nine hours, maybe?"  
"Wow, I never get that much sleep," Sam mused.  
"I had the distinct impression that something wore you out pretty well," Gabriel teased, a smirk painted across his face.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "You could say that."  
"Did you have plans today?" Gabriel asked suddenly.  
"Considering you already took care of our hunt, no, not really. Why?" Sam looked at Gabriel curiously.  
Gabriel winked at him, a predatory gleam in his eye. "I was strongly considering not taking you back today."  
Feeling his blood quicken, Sam took a deep and calming breath before answering. "I'd be okay with that," he replied casually, "but we should really go back before you kidnap me for an entire day again."  
"You worried that Dean-o is going to come hunt us down?" Gabriel asked skeptically, grinning at the idea.  
Sam rolled his eyes again and made a face at Gabriel. "I'd rather reassure him that I'm not in any danger so that we can do whatever we want without worrying about repercussions."  
Gabriel's eyes took on a dangerous tint and he grinned. "I wouldn't say you're not in danger, Sammy."  
Trying and failing to repress the shudder that ran through his body, Sam took another soothing breath and commented as calmly as possible, "Please, Gabe? I swear, just ten minutes and then we can go wherever you want."  
"I can agree to that," Gabriel replied, pausing meaningfully.  
"If what?" Sam asked, knowing there was a condition coming.  
"There will be a punishment for making me wait," Gabriel informed him, smiling at the thought.  
That probably shouldn't have been as big of a turn on as it was, and Sam had a hard time focusing enough to say, "I can agree to that."  
Chuckling at having his words parroted back to him, Gabriel nodded and stood from the bed, snapping his clothes back on. When Sam got up as well, he snapped again and the hunter jumped slightly at the reappearance of his jeans and button up flannel shirt.  
"Ready, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked, holding up his hand to indicate that he was about to transport them.  
"Ready," Sam confirmed  
They vanished suddenly and reappeared in the motel room Gabriel had taken Sam from the previous evening. Castiel was standing in the corner looking frustrated, and Dean was pacing the room with a scowl on his face. They both turned at the sudden sound, surprised at Sam's return.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded, speaking to Sam but glaring at Gabriel.  
"Uh, France, and then I'm not sure where...?" Sam trailed off, realizing that he didn't know where the bed he'd spent the night in was located.  
"We were still in France," Gabriel informed him. "That house is on the outskirts of Paris."  
"Ah, okay. We'll have to go back sometime," Sam commented. "I've always wanted to see the city. Anyway, yeah, so we were in France."  
Dean looked thoroughly confused. "Why?" He asked, clearly puzzled.  
"For dinner," was all Sam felt comfortable sharing.  
"And a show," Gabriel added, grinning.  
Sam blushed, but didn't comment.  
Dean's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is going on with you two?"  
Castiel suddenly looked surprised, and somewhat pleased. "Brother?" He asked, his voice pointed, as though the word bore more question than was spoken.  
Gabriel's gaze flashed up to Castiel, and he nodded once.  
The seraph looked pleased with that response, and moved to place a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Relax, Dean. Sam is not in danger from Gabriel, nor is my brother doing anything wrong."  
"Why is everyone acting like there's some big secret then?" Dean complained, still looking angry.  
"Uh, if I said it wasn't a secret, just none of your business, could we leave it at that?" Sam hedged. He didn't know if Dean would pick up on his not-so-subtle hint enough to let the subject drop.  
It took a second, but Dean's face contorted into disbelief. "Ah, man, Sam, seriously?"  
Sam's tone was defensive. "What?"  
"Gabriel?" Dean demanded derisively.  
"What's wrong with Gabriel?" Sam asked pointedly.  
Dean gaped at him. "You want an alphabetical list or something?"  
Gabriel gave the older Winchester an irritated look, and Castiel chose that moment to get involved.  
"That's enough," Castiel said firmly. "Dean, my brother's interest in helping stems from a desire to see as few people as possible get hurt." He glanced at Gabriel, waiting for him to confirm the statement. When the archangel nodded, Castiel continued. "That apparently also includes an interest in Sam, which Sam has chosen to reciprocate. It is their business, and neither has any intention to hurt the other."  
Dean blew out his breath slowly, still scowling. "Fine," he commented finally, still tense. "I don't like it though."  
Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking for your approval, Dean," he pointed out. "I can go out with whoever I feel like."  
Dean bristled a little at that, but finally nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. So what do you want, a promise that I'm not going to set him on fire or something?"  
Sam's lips twitched. "I'd mostly like to ensure that you aren't going to tear your hair out whenever Gabe sees fit to kidnap me for the day."  
"Which I'd have already done by now if Sammy had insisted on talking to you first," Gabriel pointed out.  
"Well, thanks for letting me in the loop, I guess," Dean muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "So, what, you're ditching me for the day?"  
"Yep," Sam replied. "I think you can find ways to occupy yourself though." He shot a very pointed look at Castiel, then back to Dean, who flushed bright red.  
"Get out of here, bitch," Dean snarked, but with no real venom.  
"Whatever, jerk," Sam replied with a grin.  
Gabriel seemed to take that as permission, and the two of them vanished from the room.  
Sam felt momentarily disoriented, but wasn't surprised to find himself in the grey room again. What was surprising was that Gabriel had seen fit to gag him upon arrival, and the presence of the thick rubber ball in his mouth was uncomfortable. He made a questioning noise, looking around the room for Gabriel.  
"That was twelve minutes, kiddo," Gabriel informed him from behind, cocking an eyebrow at Sam when the hunter turned to face him.  
Understanding flooded Sam's expression, and he did his best to look contrite, holding out his hands in apologetic gesture.  
"I told you there'd be consequences, Sammy," Gabriel told the hunter, his expression stern, but his eyes clearly anticipating.  
Sam nodded, accepting that. He'd known what he was getting himself into. He moved his hands back behind his back, trying to adopt a submissive pose to indicate that he accepted his coming punishment.  
Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Sam's clothing disappeared. The hunter managed to keep himself still, having expected the action, the cool air was still startling, and he sucked in a haggard breath in reaction. He had to continue to fight to keep still as Gabriel approached with a thin piece of black cloth, binding it around Sam's eyes.  
"I like you this way," Gabriel mused aloud, sounding contemplative.  
Sam had to admit that he was remarkably turned on by the loss of control of both sight and speech. In some ways it was freeing, and if the erection that had taken no time in coming to life was any indication, Sam was very appreciative of that particular type of freedom.  
Gabriel had moved away at some point, but Sam was made very aware of his return by harsh rope against his skin.  
"Follow my voice, Sammy," Gabriel murmured, moving away again.  
Perhaps overeager, Sam followed very quickly, having to be careful not to stumble.  
"Keep moving forward...a little to your left." Gabriel guided him from a few feet away, until Sam was next to a padded and leather covered X. "Alright, good. Now, keep still. This is going to take a minute."  
Sam was obedient, and rather pleased with himself for that. He kept as still as he could as Gabriel gripped first his left wrist, then his right, and using the rope attached each wrist to one end of the top part of the X. He then moved down and repeated the process with Sam's ankles, so that Sam was suspended slightly above the ground and spread wide open.  
"Perfect," Gabriel commented, pleased.  
Sam made a noise of appreciation at the compliment, and shifted slightly in his bonds, checking their security. He wasn't going anywhere.  
"Now, let's discuss how this is going to happen," Gabriel began, anticipation coloring his tone. "I'm going to give you two choices. Just to clarify, the choice is your punishment."  
Sam made a curious noise, wondering what exactly Gabriel was planning to do with him.  
"Firstly, you're going to get a belting. That part's not a choice." Gabriel was grinning wickedly, his own cock straining against his pants.  
Considering that, Sam tried to decide how much endurance a belting required. It had been a really long time since he'd been struck with a belt. He remembered liking the feeling, but knew it stung a hell of a lot more than just a regular spanking. His ass had shown marked improvement in sensitivity since their last session, but he doubted Gabriel would limit himself to Sam's ass.  
"Ready to hear your choice?" Gabriel asked teasingly, trailing a finger down Sam's bare chest.  
Sam gave an affirmative noise his best shot, but wasn't sure how well he was communicating with the gag.  
"Door number one," Gabriel began conversationally, "is I make you cum until your orgasms run dry, but only by touching your cock, nowhere else."  
The hunter shuddered without realizing it, the prospect of cumming that many times sounding overwhelming. He'd heard that it started to hurt after awhile, but it was supposed to feel amazing. It took him a moment to realize what that particular choice meant though. If Gabriel would only touch his cock, he wouldn't get any kind of soothing touch following the belting, and he wouldn't get Gabriel's cock in his ass either. He held his breath, waiting for option number two.  
"Door number two," Gabriel continued, still casual, "is you get to have me inside you and I play with that nice body of yours all day long, but you don't get to cum. At all."  
Sam slowly released the breath he'd been holding, legitimately considering his two options. While the numerous orgasms might seem like the obvious choice, he knew that it would eventually hurt, and it meant that he wouldn't really have Gabriel the way he wanted him. If he did get his way though, and Gabriel used him the way he wanted, he wouldn't get to cum all day. He was regretting forcing the conversation with Dean this morning. If he hadn't insisted, he wouldn't have been given a choice.  
"Made a decision yet?" Gabriel asked, his tone amused.  
Sighing dejectedly, Sam made up his mind and took a deep breath, unclenching his left fist and distinctly holding out two fingers.  
Gabriel made an approving noise and ran his fingers through Sam's hair soothingly. "Good boy," he complimented, sounding pleased.  
Relaxing slightly at the knowledge that his choice at least pleased Gabriel, Sam began to attempt to mentally prepare himself for the belting. He anticipated that being a lot worse than the spanking he'd received the other day. Although, his cock seemed to be expecting to enjoy it.  
Gabriel had moved away again, but alerted Sam to his return by stroking his hair again. "Ready, Sammy?" He murmured, trailing a thin piece of leather across Sam's chest to indicate exactly what he meant.  
Sam's breath hitched, but he nodded. He was as ready as he was going to get.  
There was a pause, then a slight whistle of air before the leather struck Sam squarely across both nipples. He hissed in response, the noise sounding warped through the gag, and his back arched, half in reaction to the pain and half chasing the fleeting contact of the leather.  
"Mmm..." Gabriel made thoughtful noises as he ran his fingers lightly across the place where the leather had struck. "That's lovely. I can't wait to see you striped, Sammy."  
Sam really couldn't be blamed for moaning in reaction to that, and his sounds of eager anticipation mixed with his cries as Gabriel proceeded to strike him across the chest four more times, each lash landing in a new place. Gabriel kept pausing to run his fingers across the welts, eliciting sounds of tortured pleasure from behind Sam's gag.  
Gabriel had left ten neat lines across Sam's chest before he moved on to the hunter's thighs. That turned out to be a very good decision on his part, because the look of shock and the jerk of Sam's body when the first lash struck his inner thigh was worth the entire belting. Gabriel repeated the system he had used on Sam's chest, striking and then soothing, until each of Sam's inner thighs bore five stripes.  
"Lovely," Gabriel mused, admiring his work.  
Sam made a soft moaning sound and shifted slightly, but relaxed again after a moment.  
Gabriel leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to each lash, reveling in Sam's vocal reaction. Under the belt he'd been eager and writhing, but under Gabriel's touch he was wanton and keening.  
"Are you ready for me?" Gabriel whispered, pressing his lips to the corner of Sam's mouth, just to the side of the gag. Sam moaned in affirmation, and Gabriel's hands dropped to the hunter's erection. "Looks like someone enjoyed the belt," he commented with amusement.  
Sam tried his hardest not to rut into Gabriel's hand, but his hips shifted anyway.  
"Ah ah ah, Sammy. Not so fast. Here, I'd hate for this to be entirely up to your strength of focus. That would just be cruel." Before Sam could question what he meant, Gabriel was sliding the cock ring into place.  
Sam moaned half in protest and half in relief. Part of his brain still wanted to cum, but the rest of him understood that the ring was a good thing, and he relaxed slightly at its presence. Anything that made it easier to keep from cumming was worth the discomfort. He did not want to break the rules that had been set and displease Gabriel. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a cool feeling at his entrance, and he breathed out sharply at the sensation.  
"Ready?" Gabriel asked again, teasing Sam's hole with his pointer finger.  
Sam made probably his most desperate sound of the day so far, pushing towards Gabriel as much as his restraints would allow.  
Chuckling softly, Gabriel slid the finger in, relishing the relieved and ecstatic groan he received from Sam as a result. He slid the finger in and out for a moment before adding a second, grinning as Sam grew louder in response. He began to scissor his fingers, noting with approval that Sam was not quite as tight as he had been during their first session, his body perhaps hanging onto evidence of their encounter. Whatever the case, it took little prep before he knew Sam was ready for him. If what he could feel with his fingers wasn't proof enough, then Sam's increasingly desperate moaning would have been a big clue.  
"I've got you, Sammy," Gabriel assured him, reaching into the jar of lube he'd used his grace to fetch and applying it liberally to his aching erection. When he deemed himself ready, he moved forward, teasing Sam's entrance briefly, enjoying the sounds Sam made at the sensation, noises that would probably have formed words of begging had he been able to speak. With one final teasing circle around Sam's hole, Gabriel entered without warning, thrusting himself fully into Sam's body and bottoming out, pausing for a moment to allow Sam to adjust to the new sensation.  
Sam's breath had left him all in one go at Gabriel's thrust, and it returned to him slowly, his entire focus dedicated to the cock in his ass, with only a tiny sliver of attention focused on the nearly painful erection he could do nothing about.  
Satisfied that Sam was ready, Gabriel began to thrust slowly, drawing impatient moans from Sam as he stroked his insides with his cock, grazing the hunter's prostate but not moving in with the speed or force Sam was clearly begging for. Gabriel continued his teasing pace until it was no longer enough, and promptly increased his speed to a rough fierceness, pounding into Sam's ass and striking his prostate dead on.  
Sam screamed, a warped and distorted sound behind the gag, and his entire body moved with Gabriel now, moving as much as possible to meet each thrust, despite how restrained he was.  
It was clear to Gabriel that he was not going to be able to last long, so he made the most of it, finding the ideal angle within Sam and staying on that course, plotting each of his thrusts to be more forceful and accurate in their strike than the last. He was clearly successful, if the noises coming from Sam were any indication at all. With a final thrust deep into Sam's ass, Gabriel gripped the hunter's hips tight and cried out as he came, relishing the way Sam's body jerked at the sensation.  
It took a moment for him to return to awareness and pull away from the hunter, using his grace to create a plug that he worked into Sam's ass as he pulled away. At Sam's questioning noise, Gabriel commented, "Wouldn't want that to go to waste, kiddo. We're hardly finished."  
Sam gasped softly and fell back against the X, trying hard to ignore his aching erection that was laying heavy against his stomach, straining against the cock ring.  
Gabriel made a contemplative noise and ran his fingers softly over Sam's cock, grinning when the hunter shuddered in response. "I think maybe we can have a discussion about you earning the right to relieve this at some point today," he mused. "If you're good."  
It was clear from the attentive pose of Sam's body that he was completely amenable to that plan.  
"Later," Gabriel promised. "We're just getting started."


End file.
